Hasta el final
by Shennya
Summary: Kili decide que dejará de luchar contra los sentimientos que siente hacia Thorin, una vez que ha descubierto que es demasiado doloroso luchar contra ellos. Sólo le queda averiguar si su tío siente lo mismo por él. Advertencia: Incesto.


**Hasta el final**

Existían detalles que Kili odiaba de ser mayor de edad. En su infancia podía tener todo el tiempo a Thorin junto a él, por ejemplo; recordaba perfectamente el momento en que les permitió a él y a Fili trenzar su cabello o cuando les cantaba con su vibrante voz profunda hasta que ellos olvidaban sus temores y quedaban profundamente dormidos. En cambio, ahora ya no podría esperar que los brazos de Thorin lo rodearan y lo estrecharan con fuerza o que sus fuertes dedos acariciaran su cabello. No, los años le habían traído beneficios y una terrible maldición. Porque, ahora no podía tener el pretexto de la inocencia o la necesidad de protección para acercarse a su tío; Kili sabía, como todos, que él ya podría cuidar de sí mismo.

En algún punto de la evolución de aquella necesidad por Thorin (que parecía consumirlo día con día) Kili trató de detenerse y terminar con ello. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada azul y profunda de su tío, sus rodillas temblaban y su respiración se iba por segundos. Deseaba hacer sentir orgulloso a Thorin y, más aún, deseaba con desesperación poder acercarse a él y besarlo, explorar todo sus cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, con la lengua hasta que su tío le regresara una mirada pasional que Kili siempre había anhelado ver en Thorin.

Poco después, en uno de sus frustrantes intentos por cambiar sus sentimientos, Kili descubrió que evitar a Thorin no sólo lo enloquecía sino que lo enfermaba. Al parecer, su cuerpo se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a permitirle que se alejara demasiado de su tío. Apenas había logrado permanecer apartado tres días, sin poder comer, dormir o siquiera concentrarse en los entrenamientos como debía, cuando Fili comenzó a notar los estragos de su abstinencia y se preocupó por él. Por supuesto, Kili trató de convencerlo de que sólo estaba imaginando cosas y que él se encontraba perfectamente, pero, como era de esperarse, no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Y no lo culpaba, porque su propio reflejo cada vez más pálido y débil no podía confundir a nadie. Además, tal vez era por la falta de alimentación y sueño (o quizás simplemente por el hecho de negarse ver a Thorin), pero conforme pasaban los días perdía el ánimo y cada vez que Fili le ofrecía salir a cazar, entrenar o simplemente recorrer el bosque, se negaba rotundamente y se tiraba en su cama, pensando que, tal vez, unos días más y podría lograr a sacar a Thorin de su sistema.

Pero su hermano decidió que era el momento de hacer algo antes de que Kili se dejara empeorar con los días. Sin embargo, Fili no podía imaginarse qué era exactamente lo que lo tenía en ese estado, por lo que decidió llamar a Thorin.

—¡No, no! —Exclamó Kili, desesperado al saber lo que pretendía hacer su hermano— ¿Para qué lo molestas? Yo voy a estar bien.

Kili tenía varias razones para negarse a ver a Thorin: primero, a pesar de que gran parte de él gritaba porque su tío estuviera cerca, sabía que de nada serviría su distanciamiento si lo veía en ese momento, además, a decir verdad, estaba bastante molesto con él. Y es que, según la información que le llegaba de Fili, el príncipe no parecía afectado por la forma en que su sobrino menor lo había evitado todos aquellos días. Quizás ni siquiera lo había notado. Y aquello, precisamente, era lo que más enloquecía a Kili, el hecho de que, mientras él estaba deteriorándose por la necesidad que sentía por Thorin, él se encontrara perfectamente.

Sin embargo, Fili ignoró todos sus pretextos e hizo lo que creía conveniente para él.

Así que, una tarde, cuando Kili estaba tratando de descansar en su habitación, esforzándose por que sus pensamientos no volvieran a Thorin, él entró. Y Kili se sintió completamente perdido en cuanto sintió la cama moverse bajo el peso de Thorin; se había sentado junto a él.

Kili vio cómo el cabello oscuro de su tío caía mientras éste se inclinaba sobre él para observarlo más de cerca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Cuestionó el príncipe, observándolo con preocupación.

Lo más curioso de aquella situación era que, ahora que podía sentir a Thorin cerca y ver sus profundos ojos azules, su cuerpo parecía estar recuperando algo de su fuerza perdida los días anteriores.

—Bien, bien… yo, en realidad no me ocurre nada —soltó rápidamente. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que había estado molesto con Thorin, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Thorin se inclinó más y, suavemente, le quitó unos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro. Kili esperó que sus ojos no mostraran el profundo placer que le había provocado esa simple caricia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo por no delatarse, sus mejillas (a pesar del tono pálido que habían adquirido por su extraña enfermedad) recuperaron su color en unos momentos. La presencia de Thorin lo comenzaba a hacer sentirse vulnerable.

—Fili me dijo que has dejado de comer, Kili —replicó Thorin—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…

No, por supuesto que no podía. No podía siquiera imaginarse diciéndole que lo quería demasiado, que lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que le causaba dolor. Kili tragó saliva.

—No es nada, en serio. Voy a estar bien. Ya recuperé el apetito —dijo, lo que era cierto. Al parecer Thorin le había regresado el ánimo sin saberlo. Además, sentía comenzaba a sentir otro tipo de apetito que no se calmaba con comida. Cerró los ojos, tratando de que su imaginación no fuera demasiado lejos para no evidenciarse frente a su tío.

Sin embargo, tuvo que abrir los ojos otra vez cuando sintió que los dedos de Thorin bajaban y acariciaban sus labios. Kili comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, aunque la expresión de su tío parecía más cercana a la preocupación que a otra cosa.

—Creo que estás deshidratado, también —comentó, observándolo fijamente.

Kili sabiendo que esa había sido la única razón para tocar sus labios, se controló para no sacar la lengua y lamer el pulgar de Thorin. Sus mejillas ahora no eran la única parte de su cuerpo que sentía arder.

Su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en los labios llenos de Thorin y pensó que, quizás, ellos pudieran ayudarlo a hidratarse de nuevo. Pero, a pesar que le parecía una idea excelente y tentadora, no se atrevió a decirla en voz alta. Quizás a su tío no le parecía tan buena idea después de todo.

—Estarás bien si vuelves a alimentarte correctamente y descansas lo suficiente —dijo, después de un rato—. Fili te vigilará.

Y así fue como Thorin se alejó de él, haciéndolo sentirse enfermo de nuevo.

Kili aprendió, después de ese momento, que no era buena idea intentar evitar a Thorin, si es que no quería someterse a una tortura, por lo que decidió que debía tratar con otra manera de transformar sus sentimientos. Se esforzó, con todo lo que podía, en reemplazar el deseo por el cariño que tendría que sentir un sobrino por su tío, en cambiar el anhelo por su cuerpo, sus besos, por la simple admiración, sin embargo, nada de eso funcionó.

E incluso empeoró después del accidente. Kili estaba tan distraído, intentando no quedarse observando demasiado tiempo a Thorin, que no se dio cuenta de la serpiente, hasta que su poni enloqueció y lo dejó caer, sólo que su cuerpo no quedó en la hierba, sino que rodó hasta el río. Debió golpearse con algo al llegar al agua, porque sus recuerdos se vuelven confusos y borrosos después de ellos.

Pero hubo una cosa que no olvidó. Mientras estaba luchando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, recuerda voces (la de su hermano y de Thorin), llamándolo, angustiados. También recordaba una presión en el pecho y, después, la deliciosa sensación de unos labios cálidos uniéndose a los suyos y brindándole el aliento que necesitaba para despertar.

Kili logró incorporarse y lograr expulsar toda el agua se había alojado en sus pulmones, además, consiguió enfocar el rostro de quien lo había salvado: Thorin. Lo peor era que no podía quitarse la sensación de sus labios, así como tampoco podía sentirse muy cómodo observándolo fijamente. Su cabello oscuro estaba completamente mojado y caía sobre sus hombros, dejando resbalar gotas de agua por su cuello, además, la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo provocando que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se notaran.

Además, cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Kili, éste podía verlos oscurecidos por la angustia que sentía por él.

Por supuesto, Fili también había estado completamente asustado y no paraba de decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo bien, sólo que Kili estaba algo distraído observando a su tío.

Thorin se inclinó hacia él y lo tomó de la nuca, Kili sintió que su frente rozaba con la de él. Sus ojos estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros.

—Por un momento creí que te perdería —soltó la profunda voz de Thorin—. Estaba tan asustado, por ti.

Kili le acarició el rostro, resistiendo el impulso por besarlo.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, aunque fuera innecesario decir algo tan evidente, pero Kili quería, con esas palabras, tratar de confesarle lo que en verdad sentía por él—, siempre lo estaré.

Días después le llegó la noticia de que Thorin deseaba recuperar Erebor y que no pensaba llevarlos ni a él ni a Fili. Por supuesto, a partir de ello, surgió una terrible discusión entre los miembros del linaje Durin. Fili estaba molesto porque Thorin todavía los considerara unos niños que no eran capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos, mientras que su tío insistía en que era demasiado peligroso para ellos.

Kili, sin embargo, estaba mucho más asustado por dejar ir a Thorin sin él. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que no viviría mucho más que él, si algo le ocurría a Thorin encontraría la forma de acompañarlo. Así que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se marchara, mientras él se quedaba esperándolo, viviendo cada día una tortura preguntándose constantemente si estaría bien.

—Son todo lo que tengo —dijo Thorin, al final, sorprendiendo a los hermanos. Rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos y cada vez que lo hacía siempre los tomaba con la guardia baja.

—Y por eso mismo no te vamos a dejar —replicó Fili—, debemos permanecer juntos.

Finalmente, Thorin, con un suspiro resignado accedió a su petición, aunque no parecía muy conforme con ello. De hecho, parecía triste y Kili odiaba verlo así.

En la noche, ya que Kili no podía dormir, decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, y entonces se encontró con él. Thorin estaba sentado en el trono, completamente solo y con una expresión devastada en el rostro. Era impresionante, aún así, verlo ahí (a pesar de que el trono no era igual al que se había quedado en Erebor), parecía un verdadero rey.

Kili, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló ante él. Thorin le sonrió, pero sus ojos aún estaban apagados, tristes…

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró Kili, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era lo que preocupaba al príncipe.

Thorin se inclinó y acarició su rostro. Kili se acercó más y se aferró con fuerza a su abrigo.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Thorin, hasta el final —dijo, sintiendo que se armaba de valor. Thorin todavía no decía nada, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de él—. Porque yo te amo, te amo demasiado.

—Kili —soltó Thorin, sorprendido, sin embargo, no hizo por alejarse de él.

—Te necesito —insistió Kili—, necesito sentir tus labios en los míos otra vez.

No esperó una invitación, se acercó más y unió su boca a la de su tío. Para su sorpresa, Thorin le correspondió con gusto.

Kili, soltando un gemido, se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Kili comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a tirarla al suelo, sin fijarse en nada más que los ojos de Thorin.

—Deberíamos esperar —murmuró Thorin sobre su piel, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

—¡No, yo ya he esperado demasiado! —Se quejó Kili, provocando que Thorin sonriera. Comenzó a quitarle el abrigo a su tío y, después, mientras él estaba concentrado en recorrer su pecho con la lengua, Kili llegó al cinturón de Thorin y lo desabrochó, sin poder esperar más, bajó el cierre y dejó la poderosa erección libre.

—Thorin, Thorin —soltó, mientras se sentaba lentamente sobre él y permitía que la erección de Thorin se enterrara profundamente en su interior. Escuchó a su tío soltar un gemido de placer cuando estuvo completamente adentro y Kili no pudo evitar sonreír. Se comenzó a mover sobre él, como si lo montara lentamente.

Thorin lo tomó de los cabellos con cierta violencia y lo obligó a inclinar el rostro hacia él; le regaló el beso más posesivo y apasionado que había experimentado en su vida. Kili comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, sintiendo con cada nervio de su cuerpo como la erección de su tío entraba y salía.

—Kili —soltó Thorin, mordiéndole el cuello. Sus manos descendieron por la espalda sudorosa de su sobrino hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los poderosos dedos parecían querer enterrarse en su piel. Y entonces Kili gritó porque sintió que Thorin, con sus manos, lo instaba a montar más rápido y más salvajemente.

Entonces, cuando Kili sintió que se acercaban al clímax, cubrió la boca de Thorin con la suya para atrapar su jadeo de placer.

Por fin, el cuerpo de Kili se relajó sobre el de Thorin. Kili se acomodó sobre el pecho de su tío y se concentró en lamer las gotas de sudor que encontraba deslizándose en su piel.

—Te seguiré hasta el final —le repitió, antes de que Thorin decidiera que era mejor continuar en su habitación.


End file.
